


Not Everything Goes According to Plan

by Zacia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom!Cas, Dean still doesn't talk about feelings, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Puberty, Rut Sex, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, almost seems like a plot but nope porn, alpha!cas, bossy!cas, fantasies, teenage things, thoughts of sub Dean and bottom Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Zacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had always dreamed of being with Dean. Naturally, when Dean presented as an alpha, Castiel hoped that he would be his omega. But, sometimes things don't go the way you hoped.</p><p>(Will be edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Goes According to Plan

             The way he laughed a little when he made a joke and his bad habit of eating everything he saw. The way he played his music too loud in his home until his little brother kicked the wall loudly to get him to stop. All he thought about were women, cars and classic rock. He played video games but he didn't usually talk about it. He, also, never spoke about how much he loved to read or watch fantasy and sci fi shows. Or how he was never one for sports but loved to hang out after school with a few kids to read comic books. His favorite super hero was Batman and his favorite food was pie. That was Dean Winchester and Castiel had memorized everything about him.

             He was a handsome boy with green eyes and freckles. He stood only slightly taller than Castiel and even when he was at the young age of fifteen, he was already making himself known in the ranks. They called him a loner. Someone who didn't have a need for too many friends or attachments. He never went a day without a female by his side. Most of them were unpresented and some were already presented omegas.

             People in their society presented around the age of sixteen but Dean had presented a year earlier. At fifteen, everyone knew he was on top of the food chain, an alpha. Presenting was a strange phenomena that happened to a little less than half the population. Some people were born a certain gender and seemed to stick to it. Then there were ones born with questionable parts. Castiel knew how it was to be born with immature parts, as they were called. Beta boys peed standing up even at a young age but those with immature parts didn't even have enough length to deal with that. He had to use the stalls to avoid teasing.

             For some reason, it always warranted teasing. Boys seemed to like making it some sort of competition. Dean had never cared and regardless of his size would stand like any other boy. If they made a comment, he would laugh it off and say once he turned into a complete alpha, he would be larger and more virile than all of them. It was true. Alphas once presented fully were much larger than their beta counter parts. Even the rare female alpha! Female alphas were more noticeable at birth. They had tiny penises just like their male counterparts. It was the omegas that was hard to distinguish from. They seemed just like beta girls in the beginning. Castiel envied them a little. At least, they knew for sure they weren't an alpha.

             Presenting took weeks to finish as the body began changing. Castiel didn't know how they began presenting but some say the government manipulated genes to help with the lowering in fertility. Betas couldn't produce children very well and if one child was born to them, people called it a miracle. Dean's mother was a beta but she had two children because his father was an alpha. Alpha/omega's fertility would usually help betas who have a hard time producing. It was why they were so desperately sought after by betas. Castiel came from a huge family being born of an Alpha/Omega pair. It was annoying but he had twelve siblings. Children found it strange but adults were downright envious. There are many beta couples that would kill to have just one child. When his family walked down the street, he could see the longing in their eyes and he felt bad.

             They don't want anyone's pity. He remembered his beta neighbor, Karen, mentioning that once. She and her husband Bobby have been trying for years but haven't had one successful pregnancy. Karen was still all smiles despite it all. She use to joke that the Novaks kept her busy enough but Castiel knew it wasn't the same. She wanted children of her own.

             Castiel didn't want a big family. He just wanted a family with Dean. That would mean, of course, that he would have to be an omega. Castiel had prayed hard every night that he would present as one. He wanted to be a beautiful smelling omega that would make Dean go weak in the knees just by taking a small sniff. He'd make Dean forget all about those omega females in the magazines. He'd notice him then, he was sure of it.

             It wasn't like they weren't friends. Some would say they were best friends but Castiel wasn't sure. Dean did have plenty of friends, despite his reputation, and since Castiel had none, besides his own family, he couldn't say he would be a delight to hang around. Sure, Dean always laughed with him but Castiel wasn't always sure what was funny. Dean always had lunch with him but Castiel never knew what to say. He was awkward and weird. All the jocks called him weird. However, he noticed they never bothered him when Dean was around. Probably because they liked him or something. Dean was very likeable.

             If he could be Dean's omega, his life would be perfect. He would be the best omega for him. He would let him have as many children as he wanted. Dean loved children. He always talked about how he wanted a big family like his. Castiel wasn't sure but if Dean wanted a large family, he would provide it.

             He dreamed of it all the time, the changes that would occur to his body. By the end of it, he would have his first heat. He'd purposely go to school that day too. Tease Dean with his scent. His mother once told him that an omega's scent drove alphas crazy. If they were compatible, the scent would be the best thing he ever smelled. There would be no way he would be able to resist.

             He imagined many different scenarios where Dean would fall for him. Cornering him in the locker room, maybe blocking his exit from leaving class or simply just pressing close to him during lunch. He imagined what their children would look like. He hoped they would have Dean's eyes and freckles.

             Of course, his friend knew none of this. He didn't see Castiel's notes on traits and small Punnett squares with his and Dean's traits. He didn't know about Castiel's fantasies about being knotted by such a fine alpha such as he. No, to Dean, Castiel was just another immature part friend, who wanted nothing from him but friendship. Castiel was sure Dean didn't even know a thing about it since immatures didn't have pheromones until they presented. It was good that he couldn't smell his emotions but it also had a downside. He couldn't smell Dean's pheromones either.

             Dean probably smelled amazing. He was probably heavy with the scent of a fertile alpha. He was the perfect alpha after all. He was strong, sure of himself and a good leader. Even if he denied all of it, Castiel knew he was perfect. Dean had a way of entering a room with a commanding force. People knew his name and some even feared it. It wasn't like Dean had bullied anyone or gave them a real reason to fear him. No, it was just how ultimately alpha he was. Perfect.

             Castiel would be the perfect omega for him. His father was an omega and he was sure he would be just like him. His mother was the alpha. Both of them were very rare but they found each other. Castiel was always told he acted a lot like his father. He was soft spoken, obedient and had a big heart. It was proof he was meant to be an omega. Dean's omega.

             Sure, there were times Castiel protected Dean but most of the time, Dean did the protecting. It would be wrong for an omega to be completely helpless all the time anyway. Dean was probably the type to like an omega with spunk. Castiel certainly didn't roll over all the time but he was obedient to his family. So, maybe once or twice he went against them but for the most part, he was a caring and shy child. Besides once he presented as an omega all that rebellious habits and standing up against others would die down. Omegas were usually docile after all.

             That's why he had been checking himself everyday after his sixteenth birthday. He had checked to see if he had been releasing slick or if he had an enlarging opening. Any day now, he'd start to feel his heat, he was sure of it. Dean would nudge him and ask if he had started to change yet. Immatures wouldn't release pheromones towards the end of their transformation. Therefore, no one knew when one began to change. Castiel would just smile a little and change the subject.

             It was normal to not begin to change until well after your sixteenth birthday. It was hardly a deadline and some didn't present until they were in their twenties! Castiel hoped he wouldn't be like that. He wanted to present while he was still in high school. He wanted Dean to notice him before it was too late. He was planning on going to college since his family thought it would be best. Get an education and do something with his life. Even if he presented as an omega, his mother hoped he would have a good paying job.

             Dean had said many times that he wasn't going to college. If he didn't present soon, Castiel would just fade into the background like friends do when they drift apart. Would Dean even talk to him when he was far away? Sure, he could try for a university closer to home but even then, would they talk as often as they do now? Would Dean find a pretty omega before he even had a chance?

             Castiel didn't want to think about things like that. Instead, he ate all his vegetables and drank plenty of milk. He didn't know if it would aid in his transformation but every little bit helped. Every night, he went to bed hoping for it to begin soon but every morning he woke up and didn't feel any different.

             This was one such morning. He woke up and walked to the bathroom. He had grown accustom to sitting in a certain fashion holding himself downward so that he wouldn't spray out the bowl. However, today was different. He felt different under his hand. Looking down, Castiel wondered if he had gotten a little bigger but decided it probably wasn't important. His father once told him that sometimes down there might seem bigger when things were changing but will go down to normal once the transformation was complete to omega. He was just swollen that's all.

             That was a good thing! That meant he was beginning. Castiel couldn't wait until his first heat. He couldn't wait to sit close to Dean and let him take in his scent. They would be a perfect match, he was sure. Then Dean would notice him. All he had to do was wait a few weeks and his transformation would be complete.

             Every day he checked for slick or if he had an enlarging opening. No, still a pin prick and nothing to show for but it seemed his swelling wasn't coming down anytime soon. And was it getting larger? No, the swelling would subside. His father said there was some swelling with his. It would go away soon.

             It wasn't going away and it was getting worse. He swore he had grown in size. Was he getting longer? No, it was probably just swelling. Some really bad swelling. Castiel didn't know what to do. Should he go to the hospital? Was this something that happened to presenting omegas? He became concerned that he would never present right. That he would end up having complications and never be good enough. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he was one of those defective ones?

             No one talks about them. The ones that never presented fully. They were no better than betas except it is said that the surgery they require is painful. In the end, they ended up as fertile as a beta or unable to perform. Castiel didn't want that! He tried putting ice on himself but it was too painful. He tried sitting in cold water but he began shivering. Nothing he did made it go down. Castiel wanted to cry. He didn't want to be a defect.

             Then, one morning, he woke up with wet underwear. He laid in his bed with wide eyes as he felt sticky. Finally, some slick. He was beginning to worry he would never produce any. This was a good sign. He was finally changing into a proper omega. He didn't quite understand why it was wet in the front and not the back but he attributed that to lying on his stomach. His penis was still swollen. He may have to see a doctor.

             He was starting to smell things differently. He could smell the sweet yet too strong scent of his mother and the more subtle coffee like scent of his dad. He couldn't smell himself and his mom mentioned she couldn't sniff anything different yet. However, he knew it would be soon. His heat was going to come fast and everything he ever hoped for would come true.

             Dean smelt perfect. He had the scent of leather and some sort of earthy scent. His smell reminded him of open roads and everything Dean talked about during his summer road trips. This was the scent of a man who loved his car and everything about traveling distances in it. Dean always did summer road trips with his father and brother. His scent seemed to reflect that and, of course, the under current of alpha was there too.

             They passed each other in the hall and he had teases of his scent during class. He almost got a good sniff of this beautiful scent when a beta female got in the way. She flirted with Dean like many of the beta girls did but Castiel knew he wouldn't go for her. Dean had said plenty of times he wasn't interested in betas. Castiel knew Dean was waiting for the right omega.

             During lunch, he knew he would be able to really enjoy Dean's scent. He was happy to smell everyone else as well. It was interesting to learn everyone's unique scent and how it changed based on their emotions. He would have to take some time to learn how to distinguish emotions through scents but he knew he would figure it out somehow. Dean sat next to him at lunch like he usually did and his scent was like a warm blanket. Castiel was overwhelmed by how perfect he smelled.

              He could feel himself responding to the scent. He thought that would be a good thing and maybe even trigger his heat early, but it wasn't like that at all. It hurt. His arousal hurt a lot. Dean looked at him confused causing him to become a little ashamed of himself. He had to get aroused at lunch. He had to be in pain in front of all these people. Dean would find out if he didn't leave. He would know his presenting was with complications. He won't want a broken omega.

             Quickly, Castiel excused himself and headed for the nurse's office. If he hid in a bathroom, Dean was sure to find him. After all, he had told the table that was where he was heading. The pain was too much and the swelling had been even worse this morning. He needed help. He couldn't keep this to himself any longer.

             Missouri was a very kind lady even if she was blunt at times. She knew how to make the students feel calmer about the situations they found themselves in. Unfortunately, all the kindness in the world wasn't going to help Castiel feel less embarrassed or ashamed of his condition. He didn't even know how to tell her.

             He tried his best to explain it to her and she just shook her head with a sigh. She muttered something about how she doesn't get paid enough for this and told him he ought to see a doctor. She wasn't equipped to see what the matter was but she could call his parents and have them pick him up early. Castiel was beat red as he nodded. Of course, he couldn't just show his genitalia to a school nurse. Of course, she was just going to ask for a description and just send for his parents. What did he think she was going to do?

             Now his parents had to know about his messed up presenting. Now they were going to worry and a doctor was going to stare at his genitalia. Dean would probably find out because none of his siblings would be able to keep their mouths shut. Everyone will know by the end of the day that Castiel had a presenting problem and that he was broken.

             However, when his parents were explained over the phone, his mother sounded so overjoyed. Was this normal? Was he supposed to go through all this? Suddenly, he began to feel very irritated. He was angry at his mother for not caring enough for him. He was angry at the nurse for not helping him. Then he felt it: his body felt warmer. Heat. He must be going into his heat!

              His mother picked him up commenting on how nice he was starting to smell. She kept telling him that he was strong and would develop perfectly. She must be trying to build his confidence since he was having problems. She asked him about if his penis still hurt and Castiel just told her that he didn't want to talk about it. It was embarrassing talking to your alpha mom about how you were presenting. He'd rather talk to his dad about these sort of things. No, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

             His mother took him home and led him to the room. It was as if he couldn't do it himself. He was very irritated by this. In fact, he snapped at her and told her he could accomplish entering his room on his own. His mother didn't seem shocked at all. In fact, she giggled and told him she'd come back with some supplies. She said it would be best to get out of his clothes. He might sweat a lot.

             Castiel had read up on omega heats. He heard they tend to feel like they were warm to the touch but would often complain about being cold. Their private areas would feel like they were burning. Quite like how he was feeling. However, he felt warm. The room was entirely too hot. Maybe this was the beginning. They did say you would feel the heat coming.

             Taking off his clothes, Castiel threw them onto the floor. He wasn't the cleanest person in the world but he would pick them up later. He was aching all over, he was angry and horny. Painfully horny. He never imagined it would be painful. Was it because he was swollen?

             Looking down, he gasped in horror. It was worse. Much worse. Over the days, his penis had certainly grown in size but now the base was terribly swollen. Castiel had been dreaming of the day he would be with Dean. He had researched omegas but he had also researched alphas just a little bit. Enough to know how to take care of them if he had to. So, he at least knew what he was looking at.

             It was a knot. It wasn't swollen. He was just getting bigger because he wasn't going into heat. He was in a rut. He was an alpha. All this time, he was meant to present as an alpha. It all made sense. His rebellious nature, his protecting his friends and his growing irritation. He was always an alpha.

             Castiel couldn't believe it. He had hoped Dean and he would be together, that he could be his omega. But he can't be any of that because he was an alpha. He sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. Dean would never want him now.

             He heard the door open and his mom slipping in some alpha toys and a generous bottle of lube. She left quickly after and told him through the door that she was so proud of him. He didn't care if she was proud. He knew that was being a little mean since she was just happy he presented but he couldn't help it. Irritation and anger was normal during ruts. Castiel didn't even want to look over at the door. He didn't want to be reminded of what he was.

             He just kept his head lowered and began to cry. Everything was ruined. He didn't want to be an alpha. He never asked to be an alpha. He would have given anything to be anything but an alpha. He could even handle being a beta. Sure, Dean still wouldn't have gone for him but he would have had a better chance than now.

             He didn't even want to go to school anymore. He didn't even want to leave his room. There was nothing out there for him now. His whole life was over. He could only be Dean's friend. Dean would find an omega and marry her. He would probably be invited to the wedding and have to watch the man he loves marry another. All because of his stupid biology. Life wasn't fair.

             There was the sound of the doorbell and Castiel couldn't help but feel even angrier because of it. How dare his parents have guests while he was suffering! Did they even care that their son was miserable? Did anyone care? He hated them. All of them. He knew it was the rut talking but he hated everyone.

             He hated Dean the most. It was his fault he wanted to be an omega in the first place. Curse his charming smile. Damn his beautiful eyes and freckles. Those bow legs of his should be wiped out of existence because they make him walk in such a lovely manner. Damn him for being an alpha. Damn himself for being the same.

             The door opened a little and he almost screamed at it. He didn't want any guests! He just wanted to be left alone. Besides, he didn't need his parents seeing him in all his glory. That was too mortifying. Quickly, he wrapped a blanket over himself and looked over to the door. It was because of who was at the door, that angry words he was about to shout left his mind completely.

             Dean sniffed the room with a shy smile. He was probably worried about him since he left so abruptly. Dean was known for cutting classes so this was nothing new. His mother probably let him upstairs in hopes Dean would help him get comfortable with his presenting. Probably give him a few tips about his rut. After all, no one wants to share all that personal stuff with their parents. A kid his age would be better and they were best friends. _We're both alphas. It isn't like anything would happen._ He thought bitterly.

              “Your mom said I may be able to help.” Dean started to blush a little as he spoke. Probably because this was a pretty awkward situation. Who wants to be the one pressured into talking about something so personal with your friend. _Friends_. That's all they'll be in the end.“I have to say. You have some liberal parents. With you in he-”

             He paused as his boots kicked over the large bottle of lube. Why did his mother even have such a bottle on hand? Castiel didn't want to think about it. He, also, didn't want to think about where his mother got the toys. Sure they were still in their packages but why did she have a stash of them in the first place? Dean noticed one of the packages, and picked up the toy confused.

             “These are alpha toys.” He mentioned with slight disappointment. Perhaps it was just Castiel's wishful thinking that made him sound like that.

             “Didn't my mom tell you?” Did Dean just come up to help him not knowing he was in a rut? That did make things more awkward. He can only imagine what it would be like being told to help someone and you find out that it is with something as personal as this.

             “But you.” Dean looked away now with a very flushed face. He seemed more embarrassed than he did when he first entered the room. He couldn't blame him. It was very humiliating even for him. He could feel his face heating up more and he was sure he was blushing just as hard. “You're an omega. Aren't you?”

             “Why would my mom let you in here if I was an omega?” Castiel growled feeling more agitated now. It was obvious no mother would let their omega child in heat be alone with an alpha. Consent issues and too many risks only named a few problems with that.

             “I don't know. I thought maybe she liked me enough to -” To what? Mate with him or something? Perhaps in some backwards country parents would mate their kids by their first heat. However, this wasn't a place like that at all. There were laws protecting omegas and no parent would harm their child like that. Omega's in heat are not in their right mind to be able to choose their mate. Dean looked down obviously distressed by something. “I thought- I was so sure.”

             That did it. That phrase really hit home to Castiel. He was so sure as well. He thought there was no way he would become an alpha. He had fantasized about being with Dean and having a family with him. There is no way he could have a family with him now. Everything was ruined and there was nothing he could do.

             “Just go away.” He didn't want to start crying again in front of Dean. His alpha nature was starting to take hold and it was telling him not to show any weakness. He wouldn't. He wouldn't let Dean know anything about this. He would take it to the grave and do his best to be the best friend he could be.

             He'd find an omega, perhaps. Maybe he would have to settle with a beta but he was sure he'd find someone else. He would get over Dean. He had to. He was too busy thinking about ways to distance himself from his feelings for his friend that he didn't even notice the dip in the bed. He didn't notice Dean hadn't even left until he felt his nose against his neck.

             “You still smell good.” Dean's voice was low and breathy. It made the skin on his neck tingle as he spoke. Castiel closed his eyes a bit. “There's no way you're an alpha.”

             This made Castiel's eyes jolt back open in irritation. He wished he could conveniently forget he was an alpha but he couldn't. And if he had to face the facts, so did Dean. He wasn't an omega and no matter what nice things Dean said about his scent, it didn't change the fact. With a soft growl, Castiel flung off the blanket from his lap.

             “Take a look yourself.” Dean had the audacity to look shocked. Then he stared and stared. Castiel covered himself again unhappy with his reaction. He didn't need to have another alpha staring at him like that.

             “Wow, you might be bigger than I was when I first got my rut.” Dean chuckled. “You can still grow a bit even after.”

             “Just go away.” Castiel growled again not willing to endure this kind of torment. He didn't want to know he could get bigger. He didn't want to think about his presenting at all. Also, Dean was there. He was pressed against him but he could do nothing. They were both alphas. It wasn't like he could attract Dean in anyway. He didn't even know if he wanted to anymore. He didn't even know if he wanted to do anything anymore. Maybe he would just stay in the room until he forgot all about the perfect alpha, who still smelled so wonderful despite being the same gender.

             “Hey, your mom told me to help you so, do you want to see how these work?” Dean walked over to the door and picked up the bottle of lube and one of the toys. Castiel rolled his eyes. He was in the middle of a rut and would like to be left alone. He couldn't help but feel agitated and angry. He was more angry at himself but he would like to be angry with himself in private.

             “I'm sure I can figure it out.” That should have pushed Dean away. If his friend knew better, he should have just left. However, Dean had a problem with not listening.

             “It must be hurting.” He felt the mattress bend again as Dean returned. He could feel someone tugging away his blanket. Castiel didn't even react quick enough to pull it back. He was too busy being so angry, horny and a little bit of pain. It did hurt It wasn't agonizing but it was definitely uncomfortable. “My first one did.” Dean stared down at him with a strange look in his eyes. He showed Castiel the lube bottle and began to instruct him a little. “The key is to massage your knot a bit. Ease it up the first time before you knot this toy.”

             Dean could never leave someone who needed help alone. That was one of the things Castiel absolutely loved about the man. Of course, he wouldn't want to leave when he could give him a few pointers. Castiel was a fool to think it was anything else. He heard the lube bottle being opened and he held out his hand. However, he didn't feel the cool gel well, not on his hands at least.

             “What are you-”

             “I'm helping.” Dean spread some lube across the base of his knot and began massaging the ball with his hand. Castiel's mind went crazy. Dean was touching him. Sure, it was just to get him to understand how to deal with his ruts but Dean's cool fingers were on him. He bit his bottom lip as he suppressed a small moan. “Doesn't it feel good?”

             It did feel good but all Castiel could do was silently nod as he took in all the sensations. This wasn't how he thought it would be even after he presented. He never thought Dean would even want to touch him since he was an alpha but he underestimated how much Dean wanted to help. This surely would be the only time to experience this.

             Dean's scent was all around and it was stronger than he had ever sniffed it. He couldn't get over how wonderful the man's scent was despite everything. If Dean was an omega, he would have no trouble enticing everyone. If Dean was an omega. Castiel had never thought of their role reversed but now with his new alpha hormones pumping it was all he could think of.

             Dean writhing in pleasure beneath him and that pretty scent going everywhere. Dean riding him or maybe on his knees presenting himself to him like a good little bitch. Castiel wasn't picky. He would have Dean in all ways possible. He would mark him up well and show everyone who he belonged to.

             Dean would have made a wonderful omega now that he thought about it. Dean did like being pushed down and had commented many times when someone took charge that he was turned on. Sure, it was just a joke but there had to be some truth in it. Dean probably would love to be pushed down and dominated. He may be an alpha but he may certainly have that kink. It wasn't completely unheard of.

             Castiel would love pushing him down and having his way with him. In fact, as Dean's skilled fingers eased his knot up his shaft, he was seriously considering it. However, this was just an alpha helping another. Dean didn't want to do this but they were friends. He probably felt obligated to help him. The very thought made him frown a little.

             “Do you want me to stop?” Dean lifted his hand from him and looked a little worried.

              “No.” Castiel blurted out, wincing at how desperate he sounded. “I mean-”

             “Good. Because I don't want to.” Dean almost whispered against his neck before running his tongue up Castiel's neck. “How can this scent belong to an alpha?”

             Castiel was confused. This was just helping out why was Dean nibbling on his neck? It wasn't a complaint obviously. Castiel was thoroughly enjoying whatever Dean was doing. He never could imagine that he would be able to be this close to Dean even as an alpha. He slid one hand up Dean's leg just to find something to hold on to as Dean began working his fingers on him again. Dean ceased nibbling on his neck and brought his mouth higher onto his jaw.

             He knew he was hoping for too much and perhaps it was the alpha hormones to blame. He just didn't have the patience to wait for Dean to get any higher. He didn't want to have soft kisses and nibbles only on his skin though it was completely enjoyable. No, he wanted to taste Dean too.

              He moved his head down and captured Dean's lips. Part of him was afraid he had gone too far but as Dean began to reciprocate, all his fears dissipated. He brought another hand up to cup Dean's face while deepening the kiss. He hadn't had a lot of practice and Dean probably knew much more than he, however, he did his best. He could only hope that Dean enjoyed the kiss as much as he did.

              After a few kisses, Castiel wasn't thinking much about anything anymore. Gone were the worries of not being enough and never being with Dean the way he wanted to. Dean was here with him now and nothing else mattered. He thrust up into Dean's fist in a quick pace. Dean began to nibble his neck harder and Castiel swore he could feel the other alpha's arousal rubbing against his leg. He couldn't hold it in any longer. With a shaky gasp, Castiel climaxed.

             There was a large knot at his tip now. He looked down at the mess he made and the knot with new appreciation for his alpha nature. If Dean would stay with him regardless, he didn't care what he was. He could stand being an alpha. He just needed to read up on it and change his plans. That is if Dean would want him. For some reason, Castiel was feeling like the situation was a bit less hopeless. Dean had kissed him back after all.

             “It will go down shortly.” Dean moved away from him and found some tissues to clean them up. Castiel wanted to say something. He wanted to ask about why Dean kissed back. He was pretty sure he felt Dean's arousal too. He could smell a difference in the other alpha's scent. That had to be arousal, right? So, why was he acting so indifferent? “First knots don't last very long.”

             “Dean, you-”

             “I'm an idiot.” Dean looked away from him a little ashamed. Castiel felt himself go back to the beginning. He knew this was all too good to be true. Dean realized that it wouldn't work out. Whatever happened in the heat of the moment was now lost and Dean could see him as what he was. “I kept thinking you were going to be an omega. I mean, yeah, you were feisty but I thought- I don't know. You were just feisty. I guess a voice that deep was never meant to be an omega.”

              Castiel never felt so disgusted with himself as he did now. He didn't even want to look down. Quickly, he grabbed the covers and covered the offending sight of his knot. This was the worst. Of course, Dean wanted an omega. He was probably getting close to Castiel because he thought he might become an omega and nothing more. He should have known from the beginning.

             There was nothing amazing about him. Before Dean, he had no friends. Sure, he was just a child but no one wanted to play with him. They said he talked funny and acted weird. Dean was the only one who seemed to like him but perhaps it wasn't genuine. Dean just wanted a nice omega and there weren't that many immatures around in the beginning.

             But, they were very little when they first met and at that time, it would be hard to tell. Castiel shook his head. No, Dean had to have wanted to be his friend. They didn't even realize they were really different from betas until around the age of nine. No, Dean didn't have any inkling that Castiel was an immature. Also, why would a child even think about mating? He was being silly.

             Dean wanted to be his friend but he didn't understand why. Even with Dean's attention, he didn't gain many friends from it. He was too weird even for Dean's friends. Only a few seem to talk to him. He always ate alone unless Dean sat by him. Maybe Dean wanted to stop being his friend but held on because he hoped he'd be an omega. Castiel was quiet enough most of the time but that was only because he had no one to talk to. With Dean, he didn't even know what to say. So, maybe he was a little more quiet than other alphas but he was an alpha. Dean surely regrets being with him, he knew it. He sighed sadly and cursed his biology.

             “I like it though.” Dean's voice snapped him out of his self-loathing. What was that? He liked what? “I, uh, like a lot of things about you.”

            Castiel didn't think he heard that right. He didn't think there was anything to like about him. What would anyone like about him? Especially Dean. Perfect, amazing Dean. Compared to him, he wasn't much of anyone at all. When Dean entered a room, people noticed. They seemed to gravitate towards him. When Castiel entered a room, no one really paid attention. He was just always in the background.

             “You like me, Dean?” Castiel had to ask because he had to be sure. He didn't want this just to be wishful thinking. It couldn't have meant that he liked him like that though, could it? Dean looked down with a shy smile and nodded. Castiel's eyes widened in shock. “But I'm an alpha.”

             “I don't think that's a problem.” Dean pointed down to the bulge still present despite the time that had passed. Castiel felt a surge of pride for being able to affect him in that way. He couldn't believe that despite everything, Dean liked him. He didn't need to entice him with an omega scent or get him to notice him. Dean noticed him. He always had. When he entered a room, no one even looked at him but Dean always waved and said hello. Even Dean's friends, the ones he spoke to, rarely noticed him. However, Dean always did. He just didn't see it. No, he refused to see it but now he understood.

             “So, we cool? You uh- Do you think that maybe you might also- You know.” Dean was a lovely shade a red now. His freckles could barely be seen on his flushed cheeks. They were just faint little specks at the moment. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Jesus, Cas. You know what I want to ask.”

             “I make you flustered.” Castiel was feeling very confident now that he knew he could affect Dean in this way. He smirked a little and leaned in towards the man. He didn't care where his blanket went now. Dean liked him just the way he was.

              “Don't get cocky.” Dean warned with a playful smile. Castiel shrugged. He still was high off the happiness that his feelings were reciprocated. Nothing could pull him down now. “I'm just not good with talking about things like this.”

              “I want to help you too.” Castiel reached towards Dean's pants but was stopped immediately. Castiel frowned. Did he get over confident? Did he read the signals wrong? Dean wanted this. He wouldn't be so turned on if he didn't, right? He said he liked him.

              “Forget it, Cas.” Dean waved him off and sat to him almost like he hadn't just jerked him off earlier. “It doesn't hurt or anything. I mean with a knot growing at the base, yeah, but normal erections without a knot, don't actually hurt.” That wasn't the point. Castiel just wanted to give Dean the same pleasure he had provided for him. Did he not want him to touch him because he was an alpha? No, Dean had said he liked him just the way he was. He never did say those words exactly but he hinted at it. Dean wasn't good with talking about his emotions, Castiel knew that. He knew he was also very frustrating. Particularly at this moment. He growled a little upset that he couldn't do anything. Dean looked at him and growled back deeper and Castiel found himself wanting to hear that growl again. “Besides. I want to wait until your knot goes down, so you can knot up this pretty little toy while I knot you.”

             “But my hole never got larger it's too small for anything.” Castiel didn't want to be pushed down. Sure, he had done nothing but fantasize about it before he presented but now things were different. He was an alpha and all those hormones were rushing through him. He was the one in the rut and he should be the one finding the best release. There would be no better release then mounting Dean.

              However, that still was a problem wasn't it? Dean probably didn't have a hole big enough for him to enter either. There would be no slick either. He heard lube could help ease your partner if they didn't produce enough slick but there was no way it would stretch that pin prick hole.

              “You have another hole don't you?” Dean looked behind him and Castiel flushed immediately. He didn't understand why he didn't think of that. He was too busy thinking about sex between an alpha and an omega that he didn't see the obvious. Of course, they would have to go that route. “It works for beta men, it should work for us.” Dean was so dead set on mounting him. Castiel was pretty sure he wasn't going to go down with a fight. He shook his head. No, just a few moments ago this would have been his dream. He should just let Dean mount him this time. This time. Castiel felt better when he thought about how it would only be this time. He knew the rut was affecting him and making him less willing to submit. He knew that he probably wasn't even thinking clearly. However, if he wasn't in a rut, he would still want Dean. He knew he would always want Dean.

             “You want this right?” Dean seemed worried. His scent was different now. Castiel still was new to the different scents but he knew he didn't like this one. He wanted the thick scent back and Dean's face flushed. He wanted to have the satisfaction of knowing he was the one that caused it.

            “Yes, Dean.” Castiel could feel himself coming back to life. His knot had gone down but no sooner had it gone, he felt himself becoming aroused quite quickly. Were all ruts like this? Castiel needed something. Anything. It wasn't painful anymore but he couldn't take it anyway. He was on edge. If Dean wanted to mount him, let him.“I do.”

             Dean smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Castiel wanted nothing more that to lick his jaw and claim his lips. However, he held himself back with the little shred of control he still had as Dean began opening one of the packages. He wanted to let his hands roam over those nice shoulders of his. Dean did have some nice shoulders and a nice back. Castiel had to catch himself before he ran his hand down the man's spine. He didn't want to seem too desperate for contact. He didn't want to scare him off.

             Dean poured a generous amount of lube into the toy and put some in his hand. He closed his hand over Castiel's arousal in order to spread the lube. He didn't ask for Castiel to lay back, he demanded it. Castiel growled and refused to move. He had made it clear to Dean before he even presented that he didn't like being ordered around. That he deserved the same respect as anyone else. Dean growled lowly but tried asking more politely. Proud of his achievement, Castiel smiled as he laid back.

             “I don't want to hurt you.” Dean told him before he did anything else. Castiel then felt something envelop him at the same time something started touching around his backside. He looked down to see Dean place on the toy as he seemed to search for something. Castiel could feel something cold and slippery near his rim. “Tell me if it hurts.”

             “I won't lie to you, Dean.” He told him before he felt something push in. He bit his bottom lip. It was uncomfortable. Not too painful but it was definitely uncomfortable. Dean worked the toy with one hand causing him to gasp as he focused on invading with the other.

             “You like saying my name a lot.” Dean chuckled as Castiel moved a hand down to help with the toy. It felt much better than he expected. For something made of plastic, it certainly felt soft. He could imagine that he was mounting Dean. Would an alpha feel so soft or was this supposed to feel like an omega? Castiel didn't care because there was no way he could close his eye and fantasize, not when the object of his fantasies was the one causing him to feel so many sensations.

             “It's a good name.” He finally responded as he arched his back, allowing his head to sink deeper into his soft, feather pillows. Dean smirked at the effect he had on Castiel. He added another digit causing him to wince only slightly. The pleasure he received from the toy was more than enough to distract him.

             “Your name is better.” Dean informed him as he moved closer to him. He began kissing up his chest and Castiel was in awe. Dean was definitely good at multitasking. Maybe it was the tight feel of the toy or the jolt of pleasure coming from his other end but he found himself unable to stop himself from saying exactly what he was thinking.

             “Then maybe you should say it more often.” Castiel had no idea where it had come from. He was almost as shocked as Dean was.

             “Definitely an alpha.” Dean chuckled and continued to stretch him. It was agonizing. Castiel already felt he was so close but he didn't want to knot the toy before Dean had even got to him. That would be embarrassing.

             He reached down towards Dean and tried freeing him from his constrictive pants. Dean chuckled and muttered something about Castiel being eager. Growling, he pushed himself up against the headboard and went back to help with the toy. The moment he touched the toy, Dean's hands left him.

             Alphas were supposed to be confident, strong and above all manly. Castiel didn't think he was particularly strong and he never really viewed himself as manly. Also, at the moment, Castiel was anything but confident. Did he mess up? Did he break some sort of rule Dean had? Why should he even follow rules? This was sex. There shouldn't be predetermined rules. Well, not stupid rules like you couldn't try to hurry it up or it ends. Suddenly, he felt Dean's hands on him again but they were moving his legs and lifting him a bit. Looking down at him, he watched as Dean positioned himself and slowly eased himself in.

              It burned. It burned a lot more than he thought it would. Sure, all his research had pertained to alpha/omega interactions but he was sure they had said it would only hurt a little. This wasn't a little. He shifted a little uncomfortably and Dean seemed to notice his discomfort. He paused and almost looked like he was about to pull out. It wasn't so bad. He just needed to get use to it, that's all.

              Castiel reached out and held Dean still. He shook his head and told him that he just needed to get use to it. Dean was understanding and waited until Castiel nodded for him to go ahead. He was always so considerate. Perhaps he would have truly made a good omega. They are so caring like him.

              Slowly, at a snail pace, Dean begun to move. It was agonizing in a whole different way. Then there was a small jolt of pleasure. He felt it before when Dean was preparing him and now once more. Dean seemed to notice because he concentrated on hitting that spot again and again. However, it was still in that slow pace. Castiel found himself growling frustrated with the lack of speed.

              “More, Dean.” He commanded moving against him in hopes to speed up the process. He began sliding the toy up and down his arousal that had almost faded when Dean first entered. Now with the more pleasing sensation, it was brought back to life and Castiel was hoping to bring himself back to the edge again.“Don't be lazy.”

              “So, bossy.” Dean chuckled and as attractive his voice was, Castiel couldn't help but grow irritated with his chuckles. He felt as if he was being looked down at and he couldn't stand that today. Not when he was experiencing a rut.

             “I'm an alpha too.” He growled as Dean began to quicken his pace. It was like a dam had broken and the water was rushing in. Dean had thrown out all caution out the window and was pounding Castiel like some sort of feral creature. He could barely keep up but he did his best to do so. He quickened his speed around the toy and tried his best to meet all of Dean's thrusts. His breathing was anything but steady now. He could only utter the next sentence one word at a time. “You. Should. Show. Me. Some. Respect.”

              “I'll respect you, Cas.” Dean breathed between pants. “I'll respect you all night long.”

              If Castiel wasn't driven over the edge, he would have rolled his eyes. However, all that was forgotten as his knot grew inside the toy. The walls of it was so constricting and Castiel worried that he may break the thing. That would be a feat. However, the toy was designed for alphas like him and stretched with his knot.

              He could feel Dean moving inside him making him moan louder than he thought he would. He kept touching that spot that just made his whole body tingle. He couldn't stop himself from moaning over and over again. He distantly hoped his parents couldn't hear him or any of his siblings for that matter. He didn't know what time it was and if they had returned from school or work. Reaching out, he traced his hands down Dean's sculpted chest. He was fascinated by the feel of each curve under his fingertips, digging his fingers into the flesh as Dean moved into him harder. It was so terribly hot but Dean's body was cool against his. 

             Dean was nibbling all over his neck before he knew it. He could feel him growing inside him, stretching him even more. It was gradual but it was too much. He was too full. He found himself dropping his head against the headboard allowing Dean to have better access to his neck. Alphas don't usually do such but then again, he and Dean weren't your typical alphas.

             He felt the knot catch and Dean beginning to slow his rhythm until finally, he stopped. He could feel something warm fill inside him as Dean's mouth dropped as his orgasm flowed through him. That expression on his face. Castiel couldn't get it out of his mind. He made him have that face. He smiled a little proud that he was able to do that to Dean. He felt like he conquered something.

             It took a while for knots to go down. Dean moved them slowly into a spooning position. The toy wouldn't come off but Dean informed him that that was normal. When their knots went down, they would both be alright. Alpha ruts don't last as long as an omega's heat. Castiel should be fine once he rested and he was feeling a little sleepy.

             “Next time.” He mumbled as he pressed his back against Dean, enjoying his warmth, and began to close his eyes. “I'll top.”

 


End file.
